Vione Easter Eggs
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: An Easter party at Zaibach! ^_~
1. White cotton tail

Dilandau sighed, he asked himself once again why he had let the dragon slayers do this

Author's Notes: if you've sent me an email and you're not up yet I'm sorry you will be up!! I promise! Just have to post this for Easter! And I kinda left it to the last minute! Anyway here it is! Wanna be in it? Check out the bottom.

Disclaimer: Escaflowne isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat Marieß me!

Vione Easter Eggs: Chapter 1

White cotton tail

Dilandau sighed, he asked himself once again why he had let the dragon slayers do this? Migel was leading the blindfolded warlord down one of the halls of the Vione. He had lost track of the turns and bends in the endless halls and now Dilandau had no idea where he was. 

He wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for the fact that he was beyond bored. Migel had come into his throne room to find the pyro torching dead flowers. The slayer was very used to Dilandau and this was nothing out of the ordinary. So he had politely asked if the lord would allow himself to be lead to a surprise… blindfolded. He had accepted because he trusted his slayers more than anyone. 

"Were here, you can take off the blindfold." Migel said. 

"Finally…" he muttered removing it. Dilandau blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Finally he saw all his slayers, Jajuka and Refina as well as SkullyCat Marie, his spy. They were all standing smiling at him and he realized that he was in the training room (which was actually a combination of rooms). 

"Happy Easter!" they chorused. It was then that he noticed a few of them wearing bunny ears and tails. SkullyCat Marie had the whole outfit. He smirked. 

"Oh fiery pits of hell… did you guys organize another party?" he laughed at the guilty faces. "Are all the same people coming again? What fun!" he laughed again. 

"Well we sent out a notice that you're- well that we were having a party for you!" SkullyCat said hopping over to him, the suit was a few sizes too big. 

"We even decorated the whole place for you!" Chesta said proudly. There were pastel streamers and festive decorations around the room. 

"Oops! Looks like we're a bit late! So sorry!" Draven walked in. She had long black hair that faded into blue as well as small devil horns and tail. She smiled sweetly at an older version of Syaoran who accompanied her. Behind them came Makoto and T'Chebbi. The older boy was wearing a school uniform and had messy brown hair. T'Chebbi was a cat girl. She looked around smiling wryly. SkullyCat's Fristers.

"I brought more bunny ears and some eggs!" Draven stated. T'Chebbi grinned and held out a basket full of plain white eggs. 

"Oh gods! You brought them too?" Dilandau said but he was smiling. 

"What you have a problem with us?" Draven said with mock offence.

"And what if I do." He said his magenta eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well then I guess we can just leave! Come on Li!" she snatched Syaoran's arm and headed for the door. Dilandau laughed.

"Running away so soon?" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What. Did. You. Say." She spun around. Her own red eyes burned with anger. "I am Satan. I _never_ run away from anything, especially you."

"Well you are." 

"Am not"

"You are too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

SkullyCat, T'Chebbi and Syaoran looked at each other and sighed. They were both beautiful, pyro-maniacs, bloodthirsty, vain and controlling. They continued screaming at each other and all the dragon slayers and people just stared at them not knowing what to do. Finally Folken walked in the big double doors with Aiko at his side, Naria and Eriya were behind him. 

"Dilandau what are you doing?"

"This bitch is arguing with me!" his face was red with anger. Draven's was too. 

"I was not! This little pric started it!" she snapped. Aiko sighed, her violet and blue eyes looked worried. 

"Stop it you guys! Please?" Chesta said, a hand reached out tentatively. Syaoran walked over to Draven and pulled her into a hug. 

"Stop it now Kinomoto, be happy." She practically melted in his arms. Dilandau frowned the anger vanished. SkullyCat patted his shoulder and said,

"She gets that way… besides she's moody and all…" 

"She's weird." He said bluntly.

"Dilandau, I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly normal yourself." Naria said laughing slightly.

"Neither are you."

"Ahhh, Dilandau-Sama, I believe that no one here is…" T'Chebbi said grinning. Aiko and Folken disappeared off to find somewhere private to talk… and the Dragon Slayers put some music on. 

"Other people will be arriving soon I think." Makoto said scratching his head. 

"Shall we watch the door?" T'Chebbi offered.

"Lets, shall we!" the much taller human offered his elbow and laughing the two of them made their way to the door. The others began milling around talking and laughing. SkullyCat sat down beside T'Chebbi seeing Draven and Syaoran had mysteriously disappeared…

"Happy Easter everyone!"

*~*~*~*~*

If you want to be in this ficci plz email me the following:

Name: Gender: Height:

Hair/eyes/clothes (appearance):

How you want to be introduced:

Romantic interest/fav character:

Here's my Email:

[Tigressrampant@hotmail.com][1]

HAPPY EASTER!

   [1]: mailto:Tigressrampant@hotmail.com



	2. Chocolate and Candy

Author's Notes: 

Author's Notes: Here it is I am SO sorry that this took a while to put up!!! And I think it will continue that way for a bit!! Gomen gomen! But it's just that I'm working on al least 9 stories already plus homework and junk like that!!! (not much of an excuse but hey I'm sorry!!!) if your not in this sorry! It explains at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Escaflowne isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat Marie ß me!

Vione Easter Eggs: Chapter 2

Chocolate and Candy

"CRASH!!!" 

Everyone paused. In the hall they could hear cursing and sound of people shuffling. T'Chebbi peered outside then pressed herself against the wall as three people came tumbling past her. The girl in the lead had Draconian wings. Her hair was brown with natural streaks of gold in it. She wore bunny ears, a black tank top with the word 'Love' written in rhinestones as well as beige capris and cute sneakers to match. Behind her two guards followed. In a wild attempt to catch her one of them flung himself at the girl. The three of them crashed into the floor. 

"I've got her!" the man said triumphantly before he realized where he was. 

"Un-hand my guest at once." The cold voice could only belong to Dilandau.

"Lord D-Dilandau…! We, uh, we weren't told to be expecting guests…" the man said hauling the Draconian to her feet and twisting her arms behind her back. "We have orders f-from lord Aldelphos the, um, guard the Vione… with no exceptions."

"N-no exceptions?!" Dilandau's voice shook with anger. "Well, how unfortunate for you…" He smiled looking into the deep brown eyes of the girl known as Lina. She had a look of pain from the man's grip.

"We're sorry Lord- "

"I'm sure you will be if you don't un-hand her this instant." The men exchanged looks of fear. Folken stepped forward.

"As Zaibach's stratigos I overrule Aldelphos. Go now before Dilandau turns this into a blood fest." The two men glanced around once more before dropping Lina and dashing out of the room. Dilandau leaned forward and helped her up. She smiled and rubbed her wrists.

"What jerks." She said her dark eyes happy once more.

"I know, most people on the Vione are. With the exception of this room and it's guests." He laughed then grinned at her. "You're lucky I recognized you or I would have chopped you to pieces – Draconian." The two of them talked quietly while Refina and Migel set up the dance floor. SkullyCat, Draven and Jajuka were organizing activities on the other side of the room.

"Uh, hey guys could I have a little help here?" T'Chebbi and Makoto turned back to the doorway. Meliae stood there she had streaked her long black hair royal blue instead of it's once wine red. Her nearly black eyes looked at them expectantly. Meliae was dressed in festive colours, a unbuttoned blue and yellow striped short sleeve polo shirt, light blue capris and white sandals with an inch thick platforms. She had her hands on her hips.

"Meliae!" Dalet walked over to her. She smiled at him and greeted him with a friendly hug. 

"Now would you help me with this?" she gestured to something behind the door. Together, the two of them carried in a giant chocolate rabbit. As soon as Dilandau saw it he started laughing hysterically. Lina glanced at the rabbit and did a double take. 

"What the hell is that!" T'Chebbi asked from the doorway.

"Just something Skully asked me to pick up on my way here."

"It's so evil!!" she stated bluntly. Makoto was trying to control fits off laughter. Dilandau as well as most of the other slayers were laughing. Dalet put the chocolate rabbit down beside Skully and Draven. Syaoran looked at it. 

"It's ugly." He remarked. 

"And damn heavy too!" Meliae added. Dalet lead her over to the dance floor. 

"Come on let's have the first dance of the party!" he took her hands and they danced for a while. They danced for a while and a few other people joined them. Draven and Syaoran included, leaving Skully and Jajuka to finish planning.

"Hey Dilandau! Whatcha' up too?" the voice was kind and playful. T'Chebbi and Makoto watched as the girl walked past them to Dilandau and Lina. She had dirty blond hair the fell just above her shoulders. And happy blue eyes. Dilandau turned to look at her, she was wearing denim shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt with an army one overtops. When he acknowledged her she smiled and ran to hug him. He was caught off balance and fell into Lina. The three of them landed in a heap, had it been anyone but Dilandau the slayers would have been laughing their heads off. As it was they tried not to notice.

Folken smiled, chuckling slightly. He and Aiko walked forward and helped the three of them up.

"Stop laughing Folken! It's not funny!" Folken smiled at the younger boy.

"Dilandau, relax, it's not that funny." Still Folken smiled, Aiko giggled wrapping her arms around one of Folken's. Her long wavy bluish-silver hair swaying around her, her eyes lighting up with laughter. 

Lina rubbed the back of her head feeling for a bruise. Dilandau looked at her almost apologetically. She smiled slowly at him in the same manner that she had when they danced at Valentine's day. He felt his face grow warm and turned away to face this new comer. The girl was dusting herself off. Her blonde hair falling across her face, her blue eyes were now hazel. 

"Who are you?" he asked as she stood up.

"I'm a white rose petal!" she giggled, "My name is Petal, I came to see you all for Easter!" 

"Oh…" it looked as though he might say more, but he didn't. her eyes were now a happier mix of teal and green. "you have intresting eyes…"

"Why thank you!" she laughed and the two of them fell into conversation. Lina crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, SkullyCat came up behind her and put an arm around her, steering her in the direction of the table in the corner.

"I know how you feel… I'm think of me! busy working… writing so much, *sigh*** **anyway you can help me over here…" Lina didn't look all that interested in setting up stuff but she came along anyway. 

"I'm so glad you came…" Folken whispered in Aiko's ear. She giggled and leaned against him. The tall man pulled her closer to him. She was wearing a silky silver dress and had been by Folken's side since the party started. 

"Get a room…" T'Chebbi muttered looking sick from all the mushy lovey-dovey stuff going on. She slinked over to talk to Draven only to find her and Syaoran all over each other, giggling and flirting. "I'm going to hurl…" she crept over to the door and slumped down beside Makoto.

"Hey 'Chebbi, something wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was prepared for this at Valentine's day not Easter! Ah…" he laughed and she smiled a little.

"Okay everyone we're going to paint Easter eggs in a minute alright?" SkullyCat announced. Everyone murmured their agreement. Dilandau just frowned, his finger tracing the scar on his cheek.

No one noticed as a little puddle of water appeared on the floor in the back of the room. Out of it a water figure emerged taking on a human like form. Three blue stones glowing on its back. When it was fully developed the puddle disappeared and the watery liquid slipped leaving a girl. The stones stopped glowing and disappeared. The girl smiled her hazel eyes shone with mirth. 

"Happy bunny day!" she cried out. Everyone in front of her nearly fell over, a few of them jumped with surprise. 

"H-how, did you get here?" one of the stammered. She giggled smiling at them all. In appearance she looked an awful lot like a female version of Dalet the only big difference was a sprinkling of freckles. She was wearing tight black pants ending in a bell bottom sort a way, and a long grayish blue night shirt that reached down just above her knee's. The shirt had a picture of with Pooh and Piglet on it; both of them had bunny ears and were carrying Easter baskets. Around her neck was a thin golden chain.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she replied and proceeded over to Gatti. "Hey it's me, Sabby, you remember me right?"

"Of course I do!" he smiled happily. "It's so nice to see you again." 

"Hey! Sabby you're here!" Dalet walked over with Meliae.

"Hey Dalet! Nice to see you too!" the three of them laughed and talked and eventually went to dance.

Skully and Lina watched. They were still setting up the egg painting. They looked bored.

"I wanna dance with Dilandau…" Lina said, an evil smile appeared on her lips. Dilandau, although out of earshot, saw the smile and blushed looking away.

"Lina I think you scare Dilly-Sama… he's not used to not knowing what he's doing…. You make him nervous." 

"Hehe, I know but it's so fun!" 

"Well, I have to admit it's fun to watch too!" Skully giggled remembering the uncomfortable look on his face when Lina had danced too close to him.

"SK Marie, this is Tikula. I found her wandering around outside, I believe that she was looking for the party." Jajuka said pushing a girl with long black hair and purple eyes in front of him. She was dressed in lose comfortable black jeans and a red shirt. Clipped to her belt was a sword. She smiled and waved slightly at the other two girls.

"Hey! You here to see a certain someone, or just for a good time."

"Uh, well…" she blushed slightly. "I just came to have fun, and maybe meet a few people."

"Who in particular?" Lina asked.

"Well I would like to meet Migel…" she blushed again.

"Heyyy do you like him?" Skully asked, leaning closer.

"Uh, well…" Lina and Skully looked expectantly at her, Tikula glanced back and forth. Jajuka sighed.

"Oh brother… I'm going to go talk with Naria…" he left the girls to pry information out of the newcomer. 

And so it continued with Dilandau talking to Petal. Dalet, Gatti, Meliae and Sabby were dancing together. Jajuka and Naria were talking while Aiko and Folken 'Talked'. Makoto and T'Chebbi were discussing people, and Draven and Syaoran had disappeared off somewhere. SkullyCat and Lina had abandoned the egg painting to talk with Tikula about guys - Migel in particular. What a _happy_ Easter…

**If you're not in this and you sent me e-mail already then I have you down and you'll be in the next chapter! Okay? Sorry, but I can't fit everyone into this chapter!!!**

***To be in this check out the first chapter at the bottom of the page! Thanks!*** 
    
    
    ****


	3. 

Eyes: Dark Blue 

Author's Notes: I am really very sorry about taking so long! I know I could go on forever saying so… but I've been busy (when am I not?) and lack of inspiration… and – oh, don't bother listening to my excuses. I'll try real hard not to take this long ever again… thx ~~SK Marie

Disclaimer: Escaflowne isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat Marie ß me! Oh and Mercutio Urai is the property of Savana. He's not my character, he's just in here cuz someone likes him.

Vione Easter Eggs: Chapter 3

All's fair in Paint and War

The door burst open dramatically and everyone paused, more out of respect than surprise. It seemed everyone wanted a big entrance. In the doorway stood two girls, of different heights and appearance. The taller girl was nearly the same height as Dilandau. She had long blood red hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing (to T'Chebbi's distress) a playboy bunny outfit. The girl beside her was about five three. She had longish blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wore a tight black square neck shirt and red velvet leopard patterned skirt as well as inch high black sandals. 

T'Chebbi crept out from behind the door that had slammed into her and looked at the two girls. They smiled and looked around, at that moment Chesta, the short blonde slayer, burst from the crowd grinning happily. 

"Sakuli! Shakaku! You came to the party!" her grabbed them both into a fierce hug.

"Of course we came!" Sakuli laughed.

"Like you could keep us out!" Shakaku added. She squirmed free of him and handed him a chocolate bunny.

"Thanks Shakaku!" he smiled and was obviously overjoyed to see them. 

"More girls? How many people are coming Chesta?" the speaker was taller than all of them. He had long straight brown hair and intense green eyes, there were three green lines on his cheek. He was another of Dilandau's slayers. 

"I don't think I've seen him before…" Shakaku said looking at him. Sakuli elbowed Chesta and said,

"Introduce us!" the blonde slayer laughed and replied,

"This is Mercutio Urai. He wasn't here last time because he was sick, Mercutio this is Shakaku and Sakuli."

"Well hello." He smiled slyly. "Nice outfit." He said to Sakuli's playboy bunny suit. She blushed feeling somewhat defensive. 

"Well hey, it's an Easter party!" her eyes danced dangerously. Mercutio's own eyes reflected her's. The two of them looked at each other. Chesta lead Shakaku away.

"What do you make of that?" He asked when they were safely by the refreshment table.

"I think…" she giggled. "They're flirting!" 

"Really?" Chesta nearly spilled his drink. "I didn't know that flirting looked like you were going to kill each other…"

"Didn't you see how they looked at each other? And hear what he said to her! And you saw her blush right?" 

"Well yeah… but…" Chesta looked back at them talking up a storm, they looked like they were trying to out wit each other.

"Come on Chesta lets dance!" Shakaku dragged him out on the dance floor.

Draven came storming into the room with Syaoran in tow. She was dragging someone else along too. A few people looked up Dilandau included. Draven stopped depositing the person in front of her.

"Look who I found… I dunno how he got here…" she looked thoughtful. "Syaoran and I were *Ahem*** **Talking, when we saw a white light and then moments later found him wandering around, I spelled him and dragged him back here. After all it only seemed like the logical thing to-" she was cut off by Dilandau.

"VAAAAAAAANNN!!" he pounced forward. "It is! Gods bless I've found the rotten little crow that keeps flying away! I've got you know Van!" 

Petal was looking very much confused because moments before he's been talking to her. Lina and SkullyCat saw the problem in seconds and dashed off to intercept the Dragon Slayer. Tikula followed them after another pause. 

"Dilandau! Stop lord Dilandau!" they reached him each grabbing an arm. But he was much stronger and threw them off. 

"I'll kill him!" he screamed lounging forward again. Van, now slightly un-dazed sat up. He looked at Dilandau and tried to scurry backwards. Dilandau drew his sword leaping at the defenseless boy. 

"No stop!" the shouts came from the doorway. A tall girl with short chestnut brown and gold streaked hair ran towards them. Her dark green eyes glimmered with tears. She fell to the floor in front of Van, spreading her arm's protectively. She wore baggy light blue trousers and white, thin strapped tank top with white Nike trainers. The girl glared at Dilandau through her bangs then turned and pulled Van close to her. "What have they done to you? My poor baby…" 

Dilandau, Skully and Lina looked bewildered. Draven smiled at their odd looks. 

"Never a dull moment…" T'Chebbi muttered. Dilandau stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Koneko Kamiya. And if you lay another finger on my angel I'll- I'll…" her voice trailed off and she glared at Dilandau.

"Well then, if you won't move I'll have to kill you to get to him…" he laughed, his eyes glinting with insanity.

"My Lord no!" Skully wrapped her arms around his leg Lina did the same.

"Don't do it!" 

"Let go of me! Now! I demand it!" Dilandau snarled with rage and yelled to the Slayers, two of them came up and pried the girls off him. He promptly smacked Skully across the face. "How dare you disobey a direct order from your superior!" 

Then he turned to Lina and raised his hand she flinched but he didn't strike her.

"And you should know better!" 

"SkullyCat?" the tentative voice was Aiko's she pushed her way through the crowd, Folken following behind her. "What's going on – oh! Are you hurt?" she walked over to Skully and Lina. 

"Dilandau what's the meaning-" The Zaibach stratigos stopped and his eyes rested on Van. "Van… Dilandau you know he's my brother…. I thought we discussed this… you said you wouldn't touch Van if he were unarmed…"

"Then arm him." the warlord snapped.

"Van is my brother!" Folken raised his voice and Aiko stood up and walked over to him talking his hand soothingly. Folken and Dilandau held each other's gazes for a moment longer then Dilandau turned and strode off through the crowd. 

"Van are you… alright?" the king of Fanalia blinked a couple times then he stood up. He looked at Koneko then his brother.

"I'm fine now. How did I get here?"

"That would be my fault…" they turned to see Skully gingerly touching her red cheek. "I brought you here for the Easter party because Koneko wanted to meet you."

"How…?" Folken looked at her. Aiko smiled and leaned her head against him and said,

"SkullyCat is the author she can do that kinda stuff."

"Yeah so anyway, I'd advise you stay away from the Lord right now, he's… er a bit temperamental at the moment." 

"Temperamental!! I'll kick his ass! He slapped you and you're still on his side! What's wrong with you girl!" Draven was fuming mad, even Syaoran was giving her some distance.

"Well… it's just that… he's um…" Skully blushed deep crimson and giggled.

"Oh gods be!" T'chebbi sighed and slunk back over to Makoto, Draven even gave up on her and went off to 'talk' with Syaoran.

"Oh Van I'm so glad you're alright!" Koneko was saying. She hugged him fiercely and he smiled one of his rare Van smiles. She looked up at him and slowly their lips met. A few of the people around them whistled and cheered. They too of them parted and blushed looking embarrassed.

SkullyCat and Lina were back at their table organizing eggs (what fun) and Tikula was hanging around hoping for a glimpse of Migel. At the moment Aiko had come over and was pouring dye into glasses when a tall girl with brown hair cut in much the same fashion as Dalet walked past TC and Makoto to the table with the girls. She had very dark brown eyes and was wearing a Dragon slayer outfit that had been modified into a more female form with fins on the arms and calves and dragon wings.

"Hello, I'm Yelsek, I'm looking for Gatti. Is he around?" Skully was looking thoughtful when Aiko and Lina started to argue over the dyes. 

"Well I think I saw Gatti-" Skully was interrupted because she was shot in the face with a squirt of blue dye. Aiko and Lina froze. They were both holding onto a small tube of blue liquid.

"Oops." Aiko muttered.

"Yes… Oops indeed…" Skully looked furious. But then before they could apologize the cat girl grabbed a tube of red dye and sprayed it over the two of them. Lina smacked the green dye and it squirted in Skully's direction but she jumped aside and it hit Tikula. The girl squeaked with surprise before she snatched a dish of pink dye and threw it at Aiko who pulled Yelsek in front of her. Pretty soon the table and the five girls were covered in all sorts of colours, so was the table. 

"Hey girls what's up?" it was Migel and Gatti. Sabby was walking with them too.

"Woah… you guys are, um, busy I can see…" Sabby said trying not to laugh. The five girls stopped and looked at the others. Then after a few glances grinned evilly. 

"N-no… you guys come on!" Migel put up his hands in defense.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Lina walked over and carefully dumped an entire dish of red dye on Migel's head. The slayer shivered then sighed.

"That does it. This means war!" and he dove grabbing a handful of tubes and spraying the girls. They squealed and ran for cover. Sabby was laughing at him when Gatti came over and got yellow dye all down her nightshirt. 

"Eeek! That's cold!" she grabbed for some dye and found an unopened paint bottle that she quickly opened and smeared across his uniform and face then grinned triumphantly. He reached out to grab her but she ran away. Yelsek walked over and Gatti froze recognizing his child hood friend.

"Yelsek…"

"Gatti…" they embraced and he hugged her tightly. Before he let her go the new girl smiled and affectionately smeared paint all through his hair. She smiled winningly and walked away. 

"Not so fast traitor!" and he tackled her. 

"Migel look out!" it was Dalet and… a lot more of the slayers. They bombarded the girls with attacks and the girls hid on the other side of the table. 

"What's going on? Late JC! I can't believe you did this – without me!" Draven stalked over then froze when something wet and cold hit her in the back she spun around and the rest of the guys pelted her with paint and dye.

"Uh oh…" said T'Chebbi who was now on the girls side. SkullyCat looked at her knowingly. Draven's eye's looked like fiery pits of hell. She raised one hand – all the dye and paint lifted off the table. She lowered it – the dye and paint sprayed all over them. Quickly Draven leapt behind the table and laughed with the rest of the girls. It was out right war! Paint and dye was thrown and sprayed back and froth. There was only a slight pause when Dilandau joined then it continued and pretty soon everyone was there covered in all sorts of colours, so was the room for that matter. 

Two girls walked into the main room together they saw first that the room was empty and they questioned whether or not they were in the right room. That was until they saw a brightly coloured room, which turned out to be the room the colour fight was going on in. 

The first girl had dark brown hair and purple eyes. She wore tight jeans and a black tankini top. At her side was strapped a sword. The other girl had long dark auburn hair a couple shades darker than Skully's, she had grey eyes and was wearing comfortable clothing. 

"Is this the Dragon Slayer Easter party?" the first girl asked the second.

"I dunno, I thought so… my name's Ellone. What's yours?"

"I'm Shimegami." The two of them walked over to the colourful room and peered in.

"Yikes! What a mess!" Ellone said, but she was smiling.

"Yeah! Looks like fun!"

"Shimegami!! You came!" Sabby jumped up and ran over. The guy's team was slaughtering the girls, they had too little people.

"Sabby!" the girl with dark hair smiled at her friend. Her friend, covered in paint, hugged Shimegami. "Ew… Sabby…" 

"Hehe! Come on help us win! You too!" Sabby grabbed Ellone and dragged them both into the midst of it. 

The girls and the guys went at it, neither team in the definite lead. Draven made sure that ammunition was always readily available. Even the cat sisters, Jajuka and Folken were fighting away. 

… So much for painting the Easter eggs like _normal _people…

**If you're not in this chapter you're probably in the next! Okay? I do about five people per chapter and I have like over twenty people!!! So please just be pacient!**

***To be in this check out the first chapter at the bottom of the page! Thanks!*** 

  


PS: Thanks Lina for the paint idea! ^_~


	4. Sleepy Easter Eggs

Author's Notes: 

Author's Notes: _I won't even bother to apologize…. I know I took forever… and I promise you it won't take that long next time cuz I'm finished! Ha! Anyway, here it is, I slaved over it for three hours so that I wouldn't procrastinate anymore… (Yeah right!) Okay I think that's it… oh and Sam… WRITE MORE!… *sighs* I'll let ya read it now, enjoy._

Disclaimer: _Escaflowne isn't mine, no one in here is except for SkullyCat Marie ß me! Oh and Mercutio Urai is the property of Savana. He's not my character, he's just in here cuz someone likes him._

Vione Easter Eggs: Chapter 4

Sleepy Easter Eggs 

So chaos reined over all! The dyes and paints decorated the walls of the training rooms. It was boys verses girls. Now lets recount what the situation was…

The two long tables that had been laid out with colours were now tipped over and used as shields from the onslaught of paints. The boys were on one side: dragon slayers, Dilandau and even Jajuka, as well as Makoto and Syaoran even Folken was participating along side his brother Van. On the other side were the girls: SK Marie, Draven and TC supplying more ammunition, Aiko, Lina, Koneko, Yelsek and Petal were behind the shield. Meliae, Shakaku, Sabby and Sakuli were providing distractions for the other team (and giggling a lot!). That left Shimegami, Ellone and Tikula to try and take the guys dyes.

Tikula was looking trapped by Migel and Guimel when out of no where a water gun dropped into her hands. A loaded water gun. She smiled and they froze.

"Ha! Take that!" she fired upon them mercilessly. They ran for cover. Aiko was about to be splashed with more colours by Folken when another water gun fell into her hands. The same thing happened to Chesta. Draven was looking for the source when an evil smile appeared in front of her. Then two golden eyes and long blood red hair, pretty soon there was a girl in a black dress hovering a foot off the ground. She had red tinged white wings.

"Bittersweet! I thought you might be at the bottom of this!" Draven exclaimed. The girl smiled evilly again.

"Oh I just thought I'd drop by and create a little chaos!"

"Well if you haven't noticed it's already chaotic!" at that moment a jet of red paint flew at Bittersweet she disappeared and it his Draven in the face. She screamed and the invisible girl laughed. Suddenly she stopped, her invisibility shield falling. 

"Ooh! Chocolate!" she flew off after the giant milk chocolate rabbit. Someone stopped and yelled,

"She's after our chocolate!!!"

Skully and T'chebbi were practically trampled by the stampede of people.

**"STOP!!!!" **Draven screamed with her decimal breaking voice (it's true really, me and my friends are half-deaf from her!). anyway, everyone froze Skully and T'Chebbi managed to magically clean everyone. Then they once again were released to attack the chocolate rabbit!

"Excuse me! Hello! What about meee!!" Skully was the only person who looked up (those pigs!). in the doorway stood a girl with bright green eyes and even longer blood red hair. She wore a red velvet dress and a black cloak. In her hair was a ruby tiara. She smiled and waved at Skully.

"Sam!" Skully ran over and hugged the girl and fellow author (a good one too! AKA: Planeswalker). "We were just, er, eating or fighting over, the chocolate!"

"Great! I'll join in too!" so the two of them headed over to the small remainders of the rabbit. Everyone was somewhat calmer, sitting in small groups talking and eating. T'Chebbi and Bittersweet were fighting over something and it looked as though Aiko and Folken had disappeared off to share their chocolate… at that moment Mercutio walked over to Skully and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Have you seen that girl, what's her name? Sakuli?" Skully laughed.

"Like you don't know her name, liar." He scowled.

"AHEM! Anyway, where is she?"

"I think she and Chesta went off _alone_." Sam added sincerely. The colour drained from his face and in a ver small voice he said,

"No…!" the two girls grinned evilly.

"Oh so you decided one girl isn't enough? Had to go flirt with every other girl behind my back? Maybe you don't really want to go out with me then?" it was Sakuli, standing with her hands on her hips looking at him. 

"You asked her out?!" Lina had appeared from no where. "And their cover has fallen! So much for the detesting each other!"

"I-I-I…" was all the dragon slayer could say. Sakuli looked at him and he smiled (by now like everyone was watching). He leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss, the crowd cheered and then moved away when they kept kissing…

"Well that was interesting," Sam said as she picked up the last chunk of chocolate.

"Un-hand that chocolate!" they turned to see who it was. It was Dilandau. 

"Dilandau!" Skully and Sam exclaimed at the same moment.

"That chocolate is rightfully mine!" 

"No, Sam got it first." Skully stated. He glared at her. She stepped back.

"MINE." (Dilly and Draven would make great friends I think, but maybe they're _too_ alike…. ^___^ Hehe)

"Sam if I were you I would run off somewhere and scarf that candy down before he gets you." Lina advised quietly. Sam dashed off through the dance floor. Dilandau chased after her. Quickly Samantha ate the chocolate just as Dilly-sama reached her. He glared at her for a moment then kissed her. She blinked in surprise, he grinned at her slyly. 

"Nice to see you Planeswalker, you taste like Chocolate…" he was smirking as he walked away. Sam brushed her lips with her fingers. 

"Wow. I should steal chocolate from him…" Lina giggled looking at Sam's stunned face. Skully giggled too.

There was a knock on the window and Bittersweet appeared in front of it (or at least her floating head did). Tikula, ignoring the head, opened the window and a girl with long red streaked blonde hair and bright grey-blue eyes flew in. she had shiny dragonfly wings on her back. The girl wore a red tank top and black pants, a dragon was tattooed on her shoulder. To top it all off she had a bunny tail just for the occasion.

"Hi." She said landing in front of Tikula, "thanks for opening the window."

"Sure, no problem, my name is Tikula."

"I'm Cranberry." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Hey, Tikula have you seen Gatti?" it was the blonde slayer, Chesta.

"Oh yeah, he's over there being fought over by his fan club." She giggled. 

"Oh hey Chesta!" Cranberry smiled and he smiled too. 

"This is Cranberry." Tikula said diplomatically. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

"Sure!" the two of them went on the dance floor. Tikula was standing there, Bittersweet's head still floating above. After a long pause the _normal_ girl said,

"Bittersweet that's creepy. Just thought I'd let you know." She walked away and the head laughed then disappeared entirely.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP!" In the doorway stood three girls. The one who had yelled was Reb, she was wearing flare jeans and a red tank top. A bandanna on her head and her hair dyed navy blue. The light glinted dangerously off her silver-framed glasses. She looked mad at the other two. 

The other two were Steph and Sayed Hug. They were silent for a moment before then turned and began arguing again. Steph had long black hair and bright (angry) green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Sayed Hug was wearing an entirely black outfit. Her hair was also black, not as long as Steph's and her eyes were golden.

"Folken would so like me better than you, you're always yelling." Sayed Hug announced to their small audience.

"I AM NOT ALWAYS YELLING!" Steph bristled under the insult. "just sometimes."

"He'd still like me better."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh!" 

"Uh-huh!" Red rubbed her temples annoyed. She finally threw up her hands in defeat and stormed off bumping into someone. 

"Ouch!" she frowned holding her arm. "First them then this! This is just great! Perfect!"

"Gee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Let me help you up." Reb allowed the stranger to pull her up. In better light she realized it was Migel. "Reb! It's you! I thought- I didn't see who it was! Wow! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well I did!" she smiled slightly, and he hugged her. She winced but didn't say anything.

"How's your arm?"

"I think I fell on something sharp." She grinned. "That sounds so stupid, 'fell on something sharp…'"(it is stupid SK)

"Come on I'll help you bandage It." he took Reb out of the way and fixed up her arm. Then he smiled at her. "It's nice that you're back." He leaned down and kissed her nose. She blushed and he pulled he back into the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Aiko asked looking from Steph to Sayed Hug to the emotionally frothing T'Chebbi who had attempted to stop them. The two of them started at once and it was impossible to understand what they said. 

"Calm down ladies." The voice was one that made the girls spin around to see Lord Folken.

"Folken!" They both rushed to his sides. Skully and T'Chebbi dragged Aiko away. 

"Lord Folken show us your wings, please?" Steph asked.

"Please Folken?" Sayed Hug added.

"If you two stop fighting." Folken looked down at the two of them. The corner of his lips turned up in a smile.

"All right." Steph said.

"We will we promise!" Sayed said. He pulled down his shirt revealing his muscular chest then it a burst of feathers his wings appeared. They were sooty black and sleek. Steph reached up catching them as they fell.

"Such beautiful wings…" Sayed whispered.

"My lord they are so beautiful." Steph was clutching an armful. (mean while Aiko was foaming at the mouth angrily shouting about possessions and repeatedly saying 'MINE') 

"All right everyone!" Skully called the attention of the entire room. "Finally, and I mean FINALLY, the Easter egg hunt is ready." There were a few cheers and laughs. "Everyone the entire room will be filled with hidden eggs when I snap my fingers, then you may hunt. The more you find the more chocolate you get (at this point she looked at Sam and Lina). Fight fair people and have fun!" she snapped her fingers (this also took a while) and the hunt was on.

T'Chebbi refused to hunt around for eggs when she could sit by the door and play cards with Makoto. Draven was dragging Syaoran around snatching eggs magically that was until Skully stopped her.

"Draven you helped to hide half of these, you don't get to play -. -" Draven whined but Syaoran looked relieved. To Skully he whispered,

"I don't know what I would have done if she'd have gotten all that sugar." Skully nodded grimly.

"It would be hyper then anger management." (Hehe… Breathe in… ^_~)

Lina and Sam were hunting together, they were dragging Aiko with them (she was gagged now). They had a handful of eggs and were bustling their way along. Folken was searching with Sayed and Steph who were both trying to find more than the other. Tikula, Ellone, Shimegami and Reb were all talking together about Migel. Migel himself was casually following them pretending not to be listening in.

"Migel is such an idiot don't you think Reb?" Tikula asked.

"Yeah I agree," Red replied. 

"He's so silly." Shimegami said giggling. Migel was trying very hard not to object and blow his 'cover'.

"I think he likes Chesta…" Ellone mused and the other three were fighting giggles now.

"I do not! Er- sorry girls, I was, er, taking to some one else…" He meandered away and they burst out laughing.

Meanwhile Chesta was hunting around with Cranberry and Shakaku. They hadn't found much because they kept talking. Cranberry loved to hear about the Valentines day party from the other two and so they walked right by quite a few eggs.

Meliae and Dalet were trying to find all the eggs and probably had the most out of everyone so far. They were madly rushing about snatching eggs and dumping them in the wicker baskets.

Petal, Yelsek, Sabby and Gatti were all hunting in the same area trying to get more than the other. Gatti eventually caught Naria and Eriya (who had claimed this too childish) sneaking off with their unguarded eggs. That resulted in a bit of fighting that Draven had to break up.

Sakuli and Mercutio where no where to be seen… and oddly enough Van and Koneko were also not in appearance…

Dilandau was madly fighting for eggs along side everyone else and everything was going fine until something wet and sticky hit Dilandau in the back. He wiped if off and looked at the gooey substance. There was paint in it… it was an Easter egg. Someone had thrown it… at _him_. He glanced around. Gatti was straight across from him, he was minding his own business… 

Dilandau picked an egg from the basket and threw it, it smashed directly on the back of Gatti's head. The slayer spun around and threw. It missed and hit Steph and Sayed Hug. The two of them scooped up some egg and splashed it over Reb. And so all out war began.

This time there were no teams, Skully, Draven and T'Chebbi joined in. the whole place became drenched in egg yolks. Soon everyone was slipping and sliding all over the place. Jajuka smiling turned on the music and everyone danced and slid along the floor. Up above the floating face smiled at her own ploy to begin the egg war.

It was early morning when the egg had all been cleaned up and people were falling asleep. Folken had an arm around the two girls, Sayed and Step. Aiko had fallen asleep in his lap. Everyone was sleeping all around the room. Syaoran was asleep with Draven sleeping on his shoulder. Skully looked at Lina and Sam. Everyone was asleep except for her. She was still cleaning up. But now she was soooo tired that she knew it was time to sleep. So she yawned and sat down looking content at the success of the party. 

"Good fun, huh?" it was Dilandau, behind her. She was too tired to be surprised.

"Uh-huh." She murmured. He sat down beside her and she was drifting into sleep when she muttered to him. "Dilly, get the red head…" she fell deep asleep after that so she didn't see him grin. 

Happy Easter even though it's way past Easter now… ^_~

***********************************************************

That's it folks! No more, anyone else wanna continue with this sorta thing. Go ahead, but tell me cuz I'd love to join in too! Hope you guys liked it!

SK Marie

  
  



End file.
